Moments Past Never
by Lyraeinne
Summary: Love comes in many forms. JainaZekk


**Title:** Moments Past Never

**Author:** Lyraeinne

**A/N:** This fic was part of the 1sentence challenge over on LJ, in which you get fifty prompts and attempt to write one sentence for each, all revolving around the same pairing. Some of these I wrote in seconds, others I labored over for _days_. Hopefully, no one can actually tell the difference. :-D

**Other Notes: **These take place at various points in canon from pre-YJK to post-Dark Nest, going slightly AU right before Legacy. The order is completely random, except for the end, which is actually The End. Confused yet?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Jaina, Zekk, or anything remotely to do with Star Wars. If I did, you can bet things would be a heck of a lot different.

**Summary**: Love comes in many forms.

**01. Comfort.**

He learned early on that there were times when she needed to be hugged, and times when she needed to be left alone; and while he was very good at one, he could never quite manage the other.

**02. Kiss**

When they were young their kisses were small, playful, and halfway teasing; it was almost an extension of their friendship, this new, pleasant kind of closeness.

**03. Soft**

"Please," said Tahiri, "You really want me to believe that you've spent practically every waking moment of the past seven years with a guy we both know is hot enough to melt Hoth, and you've never even _thought_ about it?"

**04. Pain**

She knew it was time to end it when Chewbacca wasn't the only man who burned to blackened dust in the space behind her eyes.

**05. Potatoes**

"You don't even_like_ potatoes," he said accusingly, "You couldn't bring_anything_ else?"

**06. Rain**

"Mom, this is Zekk," said Jaina, "I found him outside in the sewer vent."

**07. Chocolate**

"We were supposed to_share_ them!" she burst out, "How could you possibly eat them _all_?!"

**08. Happiness**

"It's enough for me," he says finally, "Just the way we are."

**09. Telephone**

"Just don't forget about me," he said as he hugged her one more time on the temple steps, hoping fervently that his voice didn't sound nearly as small and desperate as he thought it might have.

**10. Ears**

"My_ ears_ are cute?" he said incredulously, "What are you _on_, Solo?"

**11. Name**

"That's _it_?" Jaina asked, her small face twisted with scorn.

**12. Sensual** (the sequel to Kiss)

So it was a surprise the day his tongue slid just a little farther in, so the tip brushed oh so gently against her bottom lip, and her fingers dug so hard into his wrists that he had bruises for days.

**13. Death**

"Kriff you!" she snarled, force-ripping her lightsaber out of Jacen's hand and igniting it before he can move, "I'm going in, and I'm not coming out until I find him."

**14. Sex**

It wasn't until she had his shirt halfway unbuttoned and the light, callused line of her thumb was slipping underneath his belt that he thought to put his hands in between them to stop her.

**15. Touch**

He'd almost forgotten it wasn't always just for pain.

**16. Weakness**

It was okay, somehow, with her.

**17. Tears** (the sequel to Hell)

"Yes we are," he agrees, but no matter how hard he squeezes his eyes shut, the tears still seem to slip out from under his eyelids.

**18. Speed**

At first Jaina wasn't at all sure she was willing to trust that half-melted reverse converter Zekk had unearthed, but the chance to feel that delicious throb of speed through the lines of his hips proved the deciding factor.

**19. Wind**

Zekk's hair; windblown, effortless, flowing and sleek; still remains one of the highest injustices Jaina has ever encountered in life.

**20. Freedom**

Out of everything he remembers of that blood-stained haze of darkness, her face is all that ever stands out in vibrant shades of light.

**21. Life**

Zekk has always known that there was something out there better for Jaina than him, and he has been dreading the day she will realize this from the moment he met her.

**22. Jealousy**

The first time he saw Jaina take Fel's hand and smile at him in that _way_ of hers, he felt his insides crack and break apart like faulted transparisteel.

**23. Hands**

The best thing about dinner is tough, familiar fingers, creeping down and around tablecloth and unsuspecting knees to curl, strong and soft, around his.

**24. Taste**

"You were the first boy I ever kissed," Jaina said, "Admit it, it was horrible, wasn't it."

**25. Devotion**

"You know everything there is to know about me," she says softly, reaching up with one hand to brush a few strands of hair away from his face, "And miraculously, you still love me anyway."

**26. Forever**

"Nothing's ever going to change this," she told him once.

**27. Blood**

"It's all right," Jaina whispers, clammy-numb fingers making dizzying paths of warmth through his blood sodden hair, "Just be still, you're going to be all right."

**28. Sickness**

When they bring him back from GemDiver station she spends seventeen hours in the hard wooden chair by his bed, watching his eyelashes flicker as he sleeps, dark and soft on pale skin.

**29. Melody**

Jaina Solo was without a doubt the worst Calamarian flute player Zekk had ever heard, but the chance to stay in her room a few minutes longer was worth every ragged, wheezing hiss.

**30. Star**

"We can be partners and everything," she said sleepily, "I'll be the Jedi and you can be the scoundrel."

**31. Home **

No matter how unbearable the aching numbness of separation seemed, she knew it would be alright as long as there was Zekk to curl with, _nest_close and _clickclick_soft.

**32. Confusion**

He knew _something_ had changed when just the brush of her hand against his arm could send a jolt stronger than three straight shots of Corellian brandy through him.

**33. Fear**

Zekk still dreams that he let the lightsaber slip – just an inch, just a _centimeter_ – further; and when he wakes – sweating, cold, raw _panic_ - he knows he can smell flesh burning.

**34. Lightning/Thunder**

On Ennth thunder is Death, but on Yavin 4 it's everyday; the first time he hears it she crawls into his bed, and holds him until he can stop shaking.

**35. Bonds**

"Well," Jaina said, pulling tentatively on the heavy, energy bound force-binders holding them together, "Looks like your brilliant plan didn't work out so well."

**36. Market**

"We're supposed to be blending in here," Jaina said incredulously, "You're really going to wear _that_?"

**37. Technology**

"Admit it," he said resignedly, watching the expression of complete enrapture on her face as she ran one hand gently down the side of the Lightning Rod's hull, "You missed her a lot more than you missed me."

**38. Gift**

"Nothing seems right when you aren't my friend," she says finally, one edge of her fingernail brushing lightly across his palm.

**39. Smile**

He wonders sometimes if there will ever be a day when her smile isn't the thing he opens his eyes for.

**40. Innocence**

"They think we want to sleep _together_," she explained, "As in, you know, _sleep_ sleep."

**41. Completion**

Sometimes she wonders if what she's most afraid of is that nothing else in the universe will ever compare to _this_.

**42. Clouds**

He watches the sky between laser blasts and silently prays for the clouds to part, because even distant flashes of battle would be better than the raw torture of Not Knowing.

**43. Sky**

"Fine," he said resignedly, "If I get one before you, I _promise_ I'll let you fly it."

**44. Heaven**

"I'd be with you," he told her once, "forever," and she laughed because she thought he was actually joking.

**45. Hell**

"We ARE over him," she hisses against his ear, fingers pressing savage half-circle marks into his jaw as they kiss.

**46. Sun**

When the nameless blasts stop at last, there's nothing to do but curl up in the snow beside a shot out laser canon, keeping each other warm between the bodies of their friends with one shredded cloak and half a glowrod until they can see the white streaks of dawn on the horizon.

**47. Moon**

"Do you ever wish we could just go back?"

**48. Waves**

There was a small part of her that couldn't help but think that long, expensive vacations to tropical paradises just weren't as interesting when your boyfriend never even _attempted_ to drown you in the wading pool, even once.

**49. Hair**

"You know, I think I liked your hair better the other way," Jaina says in that completely distracting way of hers, leaning her chin against his shoulder as they look in the mirror.

**50. Supernova** (the sequel to Happiness)

But her hand still hasn't left the side of his face, and he feels fingers curving in, jagged nails scraping lightly across his cheek, "Maybe it's not enough for me," she whispers finally, "Not anymore."


End file.
